User talk:Aspenheart
Charart Hi Aspenheart, Here is Raincloud! Please ask me if you need any assistance or charart! Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty! 15:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! Aspenheart 16:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi, I accepted your mentor request on the Adopt a User page, but you didn't answer. So, what do you think? Do you still need a mentor? 17:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I'm still figuring out how to work this, and sometimes I don't get around to all the pages I've written on. Yes, I still need a mentor. What do we have to do to make it "official" or something? Thank you!Aspenheart 22:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh, well, you'd be my first app. so I'd have to ask. I'm new to this whole mentor thing, too, although we can probably just read it on the project page. Ahh, that box thingy. Can't get rid of it. I'll have to do something later :/ 00:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind I'm your first apprentice. Well, I don't know if anyone else does this, but do you want to call me Aspenpaw? I haven't really become a warrior yet... When I "graduate" I could become Aspenheart again. Do you know how to make a signature? I mean, I have mine, but I like all the fonts and colors and everything :). And...do you know how to do a family tree or a charart? I can do chararts...but....well, they're not very good. I read on somebody's talk page (maybe Insaleur's (did I spell that right?) or Beautiful Oblivions) that you're a good charart-maker no matter what you say. Could you teach me? Sorry if that's a lot of questions. Thanks! Aspenheart 01:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I can call you Aspenheart. Unless you WANT to be called Aspenpaw. . . whatever works ;) Anyways, I do know how to make a signature, I could help you with that. I love making chararts, and I actually got quite a few approved. Frankly, I don`t understand the family trees but I could figure it out for you or point you to a guide. LOL, that was Oblivion`s page. I can offer you some tips, but first tell me whether you use pixlr or GIMP, I don`t want to be telling you something that doesn`t make sense. About signatures. . . well, there`s Insane`s tutorial, and I could also tell you some stuff. Questions are good! What do you want to learn first? Also, it'd be nice of you'd reply on my talk page. I'll fix the box-thing. 02:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Charart What's the rank? 01:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll get it out to you ASAP. 01:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Woa! That was quick!!!!!!!! Aspenheart 01:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have to go out to dinner. I'll get your charart out in around two hours. Is that ok? 01:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) That's fine! I would be happy if you got it out in a week! Aspenheart 01:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Here you go: Is this better? And I'll add it to your character template, if you like. 21:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you so much! Please add it, I have no idea how to do that yet! Thanks! Aspenheart 21:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Done and Done. 21:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!!!!!! Aspenheart 21:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Aspenpaw 23:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Hey Aspenheart! Wassup? I'm TheBlindApprentice, but you can call me Foggy or Alex. I was wondering, how do you create a family tree like yours? Anyway, thanks! FoggyLatin Freak 01:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Eek! Aspenpaw, I'm so sorry! I didn't see your one message because my talk page was all screwed up- good thing I archived it! Anyways, what kind of editing? I can teach you how to add a referrence. Do this: Also, for charcat templates when you are putting something, make sure to put between each thing i.e. For family, in one you'd have Mother: Father: Sister: and in the other: Snowpool Pebblestripe Hollyfur That way, it will be properly alligned. I can't think of much right now, what else is on your mind? 00:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, nowiki tags always screw stuff up. I'll have to look into that. Well, it's from your mentor Mosspool obviously. 00:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Stuff Aspenpaw, you just succeeded at thoroughly confusing me. Do you mean when the < and > disappear in the charart boxes so it just says ref? Wait, I just re-read your message (for like, the seventh time XP) and do you mean how the code just shows up rather than it being a 2? If that's what you mean, then it's okay, you can leave it. Those box thingies always show the coding. As for your other question, they don't have a page with links for everything, but they do have categories. For instance, if you typed Category:Fan Fiction Authors into the search bar, then it'd take you to a page with a list of everybody who writes fan fic. These pages aren't editable, and it just known who writes fan fiction by whether or not you have a userbox saying you write fan fiction. So, if you have a userbox that says This user is a girl, then you're autmotically in the category girls. I hope you can understand me, ha ha. Ahh, copying other people! The essence of learning on a wiki. LOL, probably more than half of what I know is just from exploring the wiki and well, copying people XP. No one taught me how to add a source to something, ha ha. Is that it? 'Cause I have lots more to say. Oh, speaking of categories, if you want to edit family trees on char pages, just go to Category:Family Tree Templtes. Just a random little snippet of information I remembered ;) 00:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Leader/apprentice/warrior etc boxes are all templates, I'm pretty sure they're automatically collapsible. As for chararts, definitely show me yours, I want to see before I tell. You know what I mean? Just show me your images, if there's something I can do to help you (because I'll be able to tell) then I'll help you. It's hard to explain, I don't want to be telling you stuff you already know . . . So yeah, for now can you just upload yours? Also, if possible, I highly recommend GIMP! 00:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I had to delete your source examples because of nowiki tags. Those things are horrbile, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. Sorry. 00:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Mmf, hold on a second, I need to do something before I answer. For the image thing, though, on the left side of the screen beneath the serach bar and tabs (the ones that say Warriors Wiki, Books, Characters, Clans, Community, Wwiki Forums) There are a bunch of links, click the one the says Upload image at the top. Then just click browse and choose one from your pictures folder or wherever you save images. 22:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here we go, just add | class="collapsible collapsed" at the front of the code just after the { and you're good to go. By the way, this is random, but can you think of any good names for a darkish silver tabby with a white muzzle/face, chest, belly, legs and white on her haunch? Her eyes are blue and she's a leader. I know it's irrelevant, but I can' think of anything. 22:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The image won't appear, but that's not your fault, my computer is just retarded. I'll try looking at it again later. Anyways, I actually would ''name her Mistystar, (I don't care if they already exist, those Erins' are always stealing my names >_<) thing is, ThunderClan's leader is named Mistystar. Lol, to the new apprentices: Okay, that's Mistystar, and that's Mistystar. What? So yeah, I'm going to go try again. 22:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oop! It's showing now. This is quite nice, actually, although there are a few things. The shading should stretch out farther, (like, it's too close the lineart if you know what I mean) and it could be darker, too. The highlights could be brighter, and the head one is too small. It should be more around her eye, and much bigger. The shoulder highlight should be farther down (it needs to be closer to her arm) and larger. The ear pink should be brighter, too. Also, you need to blur the shading, the blur tool is the little rain drop icon. I have to say, though, you definitely know what you're doing. 22:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Of course GIMP is free! You can download it here: http://www.gimp.org/ It takes up a bit of space but I don't really notice anything, so yeah. You should ask your parents first if it's an everybody computer, just in case they don't want you too. 22:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Also, I have GIMp 2.6.8, I think the only think in the newest one is a bug fix but in case they made a big change maybe download 2.6.8. so I'll be able to help you with it if you do decided to download it. 22:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I have to now. 23:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The burn and dodge tools are combined. It is a black stick with a ball on the end. You can select in the options whether you want it to burn or dodge. Ha ha, my character is Mosspool! It'd be weird to have two cats in the same Clan with the same name, lol. Anyways, it's RiverClan. 03:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks for helping me with names :) Anyways, you probably just need to make sure the strength (rate) is set to 100%, and I would also suggest adding more shading overall. I think I'm just going to keep Whitestar, by the way, just because nothing else fits . . . 01:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a cat charart for me? Rosethorn Gender: She-cat Rank: queen (could you do a warrior 2 plz) Looks like: red pink she-cat with blue spots Pelt: Fluffy Scars: NONE Um, okay. Aspenpaw My Talk! 18:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) He he, if they're unregistered I don't think you can, anyways, Aspenpaw xD. 19:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure I can help, that's what I'm here for! :) Anyways, the bottom half of my signature (the small font) is like this: ޓ[[User talk:XxdovesongXX|'Happy Birthday Frostheart!''']] So yeah, just after the User name, put